strawberries VS pineapples
by freakypetachick
Summary: Renji is out to make Ichigo think strawberries are better than pineapples in a dirty way....SMUT! IchigoXRenji


Yeah this story hit me in the face during algerbra. Enjoy.

Nope i still don't own the sexy bleach characters. Damn.

STRAWBERRIES VS. PINEAPPLES

But I wanna buy strawberries!"

"No, pineapples are better."

"Nooo I want strawberries!!!"

"I told you were getting a pineapple."

"I WANT STRAWBERRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine. I'll get both, okay?"

"Yay!!!"

Ichigo sighed. Everytime they did something Renji had to make a scene. So he bought both fruits, and they left the supermarket to trek their way back to Ichigo's. "Renji i know you just wanted strawberries cause of my name..."

"Well..." devoius smirk "I love anything that tastes like strawberries. Don't you agree my strawberry?"

That was it. He hated being called a strawberry. "I'm not a fucking strawberry, ya damn pineapple(1)!"

"Ha. You just like pineapples cause of me!"

"NO!" Ichigo blushed madly.

"I think you do..." Renji pulled his orange haired love close to him, and they locked their lusicous lips. The kiss was gentle and loving. " Ya look so cute when ya blush Ichi-kun."

"I do not look 'cute', and stop calling me cute little pet names!"

"Aw why my berry boy?" Renji asked picking up Ichigo bridal style.

"Put me down you teme were in public!" Renji nuzzled his face into Ichigo's stomach tickling the teen.

"Your family home?"

"No, dads with Urahara and my sisters are at a sleepover."

"Good that gives us plenty of time."

"For what?"

"I'm gonna make you think strawberries are better."Before Ichigo could respond Renji gave him another kiss. This one dripping with passion and lust. He did this while running. Making him almost trip and drop Ichigo.

"Baka..."Renji didn't reply but they were at Ichigo's house.

The teen was placed on the couch, as the other and the supermarket bag dissapeared into the kitchen. 'Whats he doing?' Dirty thoughts flooded Ichigo's mind.

A couple minutes later, Renji walked out of the kitchen in only his boxers. And his carton of strawberries in one hand, whipped cream in the other.

"Ichi-kun..." Ichigo got a huge nosebleed. Placing the strawberries and whipped cream on the coffee table Renji smirked sexily at his koibito. "Aw look at ya, with blood runnin down ya face."

"Shut up teme!"

The red head chuckled while sitting down, pulling the other onto his lap. Then he took Ichigo's shirt off. Nibbling at the flesh presnted to him, Renji heard whimpers and whispered moans from Ichigo. The teens pants felt way to tight on him.And he wanted them off. Now.

"Ren..ji..." Knowing what this meant the red head laid his koi back down on the couch, slowly pulling the zipper down with his teeth, and slowly pulling the pants themselves down. The orange haired teen hated when Renji tortured him like this.

He moaned when the others hands brushed against his erection. When the evil pants were gone, Renji stood up grabbing the strawberries and whipped cream. "Ichi-kun get up."

"No"

"Please it will be worth it..." Hearing his koi practiaclly purring, Ichigo jumped up. Then the red head laid back down in Ichigo's previous postion, and took his hair out. Letting it fan over his tattooed shoulders and face.

"What are you doing?" Renji did'nt respond. But he did slide his boxers off and made a trail of whipped cream from his neck to his hard on.

The teens nose gushed once again, and he practially leapt at the other man. Only to be swated away. "Your so cute my berry..."Renji said this while taking a juicy strawberry and running it down the whipped cream on his body. Then he held it to his koibito's face. "You want it?"

Ichigo nodded, and slowly wrapped his tougne around the berry, bringing it into his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. Kneeling next to the couch, the teen licked the whipped cream off the other starting at the neck. When he reached Renji's member he slowly licked the white stuff off, evolving into him bobbing his head back and forth, back and forth. The red heads hips, thrust violently into the others mouth, trying to make his cock go further and further down Ichigo's throat.

Renji could feel it. He was almost there. So close. Then Ichigo stopped.

"What the hell?!?!?!"

"I want it to taste better." Ichigo took one of the plump strawberries and smooshed it so the juices flowed over Renji's begging member. Then once again, Ichigo bent his head back down, deep throating his koi.

"Ohhh Ichi..." The red head came in the others mouth.

"Delicous." Ichigo said after licking all the cum and juice off Renji.

"Oh god i wanna be in you." Renji pulled the teen into his lap.

"And i want you in me..." Ichigo looked around"Where the hell is that stupid bottle of lube?!"

"I dunno" Renji presented another devoius smirk.

"I want you in me now!!!" Ichigo whined looking around once again. Then he spotted the whipped cream. He smiled. "Well this will just have to do then..." The teen was getting impatient. He covered three of his fingers in the white stuff, and slowly slid one finger after another into his tight entrance, preparing himself.

"Ah Renji..." He brushed against his own prostate making himself moan.

The red heads dick was already fully erect at the sight of his koibito, sticking fingers in himself. Lust glazing his eyes he watched the teen moan.

When the orange haired teen was done preparing (cough...pleasuring...cough) himself, he slicked Renji's cock with the whipped cream, and postioned himself above it. Slowly he lowered onto it. It only hurt a little. I mean he was far from a virgin. But the little bit of pain soon melted into pleasure, Ichigo slamming himself down, as Renji thrust his hips up.

Soon Renji's hand found Ichigo's neglected member pumping it to the timing of his thrusts.

"Ren..j..ji...I'm...gonna..OHHHH" Ichigo moaned in delight as he rode out his orgasm. The red head flipped them so he was on top. Ichigo pulled his head down into a passionate kiss, as the other thrusted a couple of more times. Stopping, fully shealthed in his koibito, hips twitching Renji came moaning "Ichigo...".

Renji slumped on top of his berry. "Renji, get outta me." Nice way to ruin the moment. The red head pulled out, and flipped them over once again, so Ichigo could lay on him. And cuddle into his stomach.

"Do ya like strawberries better now my berry?"

"Hm. That was sexy and all, but pineapples are still better."

(1) referring to Renji's hair

REVIEW it will make me happy .


End file.
